best_possiblefandomcom-20200214-history
Does the World need to be Saved? part 3
(continued from part 2.....) Eyes to the skies.......?? Traditionally, yes, we do look to the sky-gods for salvation. To lend credence to that mythos, the same impulse is much in evidence today, now in the form of ufo-cults, from scientology to the more obscure. And, yes, you may want to check back with OMF, at this point, if you wish to keep abreast of the soap opera...... The Aviary and the Aquarium are ufo cults, of a sort. They grew out of the rumors that originated with Roswell, etc. A key part of those rumors was an 'MJ12', on the assumption that, with all the smoke, there ought to be a fire. The fire had nearly been extinguished by the time I contacted Ron at the weird desk. In fact, the main part of his job was, evidently, to p*ss on the embers. Me? I just hung out, playing along as Sunfish. Hey, it kept me off the street for 20+ years. Every once in awhile, I get really optimistic and suppose that the truth, all by its little lonesome, will save the day. But this is a somewhat irrational, incoherent belief, especially for a personalist. But there is God in each of us, and maybe, with just the right words, we could light a fire under that genie. That's asking a lot from anyone. But what about me? Am I on fire. Some do suppose that my hair's on fire. Instead we are stuck with MJ12. I mean, maybe they do serve a purpose. Yes, it's all about CoG. Even the Gap is about continuity. The Gap is the link between Creator and Creation. Creation must have an essential gap. That Gap is the Alpha/Omega. We, mortals, just try to interpolate from there. The prophetic tradition has, historically, provided the closest such scheme. That tradition has been the primary conduit of continuity. But what about the other traditions? Their continuity is ahistorical or vertical. It, too, is essential in the larger scheme. So, yes, the vertical path comprises those who really do have their eyes on the skies. They see that there is a shortcut to heaven. The rest of us persevere through history. The prophetic tradition does come into its own, towards the end. Will the verticals miss out? No. Many of them will be in better shape than many of the horizontals, who do tend to be more exclusionary, particularly of each other, within their interminable sectarian conflicts. And what about the intellectuals? Theirs is also the horizontal path, but forget the A/O. They are very mindful of their internal politics and pecking orders. They will come about reddily, once they see the hand-writing, once they feel the wind-shift. They will be scrambling over each other, as usual. Not an independent bunch. But I am not actually a lonewolf. I've had my fair share of coaxing and coaching along the way. With that extra help, I have been able to maintain just a slim lead, of maybe a year or two. If we do have to play pin the tail, then I guess I can make like a donkey, if I have to. Of course, the main hangup for the intellectuals has been the chasm between science and religion. This chasm lead to the attendant barrier.... 4M/K/SoT/X2. One had to be quite crazy, well, foolish, to run into that swampy briar-patch. Certifiable, as they say. 9-16-14